Drill-Master
* |type = Primary|grade = |released = 15.5.0|efficiency/_damage = *43 *56 (UP1)|fire_rate = 100 (720 rpm)|capacity = 35 (max 700) (70 default)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |cost = *280 *235 (UP1) *5 per upgrade points|level_required = *22 *32 (UP1)|firing_sound = }} The Drill-Master is the Primary weapon by MatthewGo707. Appearance *It is a dark-colored assault rifle with the solid stock, 4X scope and the grip attached to the rail. Strategy It deals strong damage, high fire rate, average capacity and high mobility. Tips *Conserve Ammo, as it does not have a lot. **This weapon can actually be used in a "Spray and Pray" type manner, but its mediocre magazine capacity does not support this. *While it has average ammo, it has massive reserve ammo, being 20 times that of the ammo on use. *Use the scope for more accurate shots. *Aim for the head as this will deal more damage. *This weapon is general purpose so you can use it in any situation. *When cornered this weapon is excellent at killing a few players before being killed yourself. *This weapon is an excellent choice for fighting very mobile players, just note that you aren't really very mobile yourself. *It is best used for long to medium-range combat, as its scope can help you along with the fire rate kill the opponent easily, and when firing without the scope it has extremely low crosshair spread. *This goes extremely well with backup weapons with a scope and high damage to create combo kill shot (reduce enemy armor with the sheer gun speed and finish them off with a scope in a headshot, the bullet firing speed can easily panic inexperienced players and shred players at lower levels, upon reaching high levels). *Be mindful of your ammo capacity and your mobility, switch to other weapons when this weapon has fully run out of ammo or to get away from other users. *Though having a 4X scope, it will still be able to manage to damage in long range. *Its high reserve cartridge supply allows the user an easy survival with this weapon. Counters *Engage these users from medium ranges for a safe kill. **However, note that this weapon can deal very high damage and could be used in even long ranges when in the hands of experienced players. *Use an area damage weapon to dish its users quickly. *Slowing them down when engaging at medium range with weapons such as the Frost Beam Spell can slow them down, hence making them vulnerable to counterattacks. *Any well-placed hits from one-shot weapons will do the trick. *If this is really giving you trouble, avoid the line of sight and try to flank them, as it buys you time to kill them. *With competent experience, superior fire rate weapons such as the Champion Peacemaker can take these users out easily. However, take note that these players are dangerous regardless; never underestimate them or it will be the end of you. *If under suppressive fire by the user, either flank the user, use throwing gadgets such as the Frag Grenade or the Dragon Whistle, or wait until the user runs out of ammo. *Don't stand still while chewing the enemy's armor and health. Firing Sound *Combat Rifle's Theme *Military-themed Performance Analysis Cost to buy depends on the ease of obtaining Trivia *The word "drillmaster" without the "-" between "l" and "m" means the following: **An instructor in military drill. (Merriam-Webster) **An instructor or director who maintains severe discipline and often stresses method and detail. (Merriam-Webster) *This is comparable to most assault rifles in the game, as it boasts advantageous features, such as high accuracy, fast reload, and high reserve ammo count. *It looks like the buffed version of the AK-48. *Its effieicny was split into two upgrsdes in 15.8.0. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Legendary